


Parallel: A Star Wars Story

by Matty014



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not come looking for existing characters, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), The Galaxy is full of OCs, You will not find them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matty014/pseuds/Matty014
Summary: A galaxy on the brink of civil war. The Galactic Republic and the Outer Rim Imperium of Systems' peace talks are slowly breaking down.Without the guiding presence of the Jedi Order, all hope seems lost.Follow along as a new cast of heroes and villains clash, each with their own agendas and goals struggle to find their place in this Galaxy where everything is both familiar and vastly different from the one you have come to expect.[THIS IS A FULLY FAN-MADE TIMELINE AND CONTINUITY! If you're coming here looking for canon and/or legends characters, I guarantee you will not find them here.]
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Parallel: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this disclaimer at the top as well:  
> This is a transformative work of fiction, heavy on the transformative aspect. Any references to existing characters or people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
> I'm not trying to ruffle any feathers, I just wanted to write my own Star Wars story without worrying about relying on canon characters that, inevitably, someone would jump down my throat about misusing.  
> If you're looking for a fun romp through a Star Wars universe with most of the existing principles and ideas, then you MIGHT enjoy this story.

_ A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… _

**COLD WAR! Tensions break out between the Inner Rim’s Galactic Republic and the Outer Rim’s Imperium of Systems. After brutal terrorist attacks on both Inner and Outer Rim planets, peace talks are beginning to fail. Small skirmishes have broken out all across the stars as both sides begin stockpiling munitions in preparation for all-out war.**

**The galaxy has suffered greatly since the fading of the Jedi Order. Their numbers, which once numbered in the thousands, have now dwindled to only small pockets scattered throughout the galaxy following what was rumored to be a secret war with their ancient enemy—the Sith.**

**Now, as all eyes turn to the mounting war preparations, a small group of figures seeks to turn the chaos of war to their own purposes…**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ——————————————————————————————————- *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ “Peace is a lie.”  _ It wasn’t a question, but a statement, one that he was expected to complete.

“There is only passion.”

_ “Through passion-” _

Passion… the road to get to this point, the things he’d given up, the sacrifices he’d made… “I gain strength.”

_ “Through strength?” _

Yes, strength. He was stronger now. Much stronger than before. “I gain power.”

_ “Through power?” _

Power to rule over everything. “I gain victory.”

_ “Through victory?” _

“My chains are broken.” Red eyes opened, staring down at the metal floor, he dared not look up until he was instructed. “The Force shall free me.”

The crimson lightsaber ignited, filling the air with a familiar crackling, the distorted hum surrounded the occupants of the room like an oppressive blanket.

“We are the Sith. The Dark Side speaks through us. Through our actions, it proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what it has proclaimed.” The red blade rose. “Step forward and kneel, Bas'omisho'ezern. I now complete your initiation to the power of the Dark Side. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Rau, Dark Lord of the Sith. 

Rau felt a surge of pride overwhelm him. The cold hand of his master pressed against his forehead, sending a shiver through his body.

“Lord Rau, rise.” The voice echoed around the chamber like a threat, words dripping with haunting malice, even in light of the relatively formal procession. 

The words lingered in the air of the command room. A large window provided a glimpse out into the emptiness of space, with only the distant sprinkling of stars to break up the inky blackness. 

Rau lifted his head. Pale blue skin adorned with a litany of scars chafed in the woolen, black robes he wore. He scratched idly at his neck with mechanical fingers and allowed himself a small sneer of pride. “Thank you, my master.”

“We have much to discuss concerning our plans for the coming months.” Just like that, the ceremony was over and it was back to business. Rau was used to that, it was how he had been raised, after all. “Our family has suffered much since the  _ Republic- _ ” he spat the word like it pained him, “has reinforced their hold on the system.”

Rau grimaced. He was well aware of the problems facing their family. His master had suffered much during his long life and had shared many of his struggles with Rau and his brothers and sisters. It was his duty, his  _ privilege _ to stand alongside the man who had taught him the true nature of the Force to carry forth his wishes into this new age.

“Master,” interjected a deep, dulcet voice. The intruding Umbaran, with his recognizably pale skin and colorless eyes, brought an eerie sense of calm to the atmosphere. “The ship is ready to engage hyperdrive. Where shall we set course?”

His master considered the question for a moment. “Dathomir, Rovo. Set a course for Dathomir. I wish to speak with the Night Mother.”

Rovo nodded. “It shall be as you say, Master.”

The Umbaran’s retreating steps faded away, followed by the hiss of the large, metal doors opening and closing. 

The engines began to hum as the hyperdrive engaged. 

“Ah, I nearly forgot, Rau, your lightsaber. Did you solve that wiring issue in time for today?”

The newly appointed Sith reached for the weapon at his hip. A black cylinder with exposed wiring and a claw-like grip at the emitter. It had taken him a while to assemble it, gathering the necessary materials had been a problem, then there was the matter of making the crystal bleed properly. In the end, it had taken him several weeks, but it was ready. With a satisfied exhale, he ignited the blood-red blade with a snap-hiss. The saber hummed like some sort of angry growl-a promise of danger and death to those who stood on the other end of his blade.

It was perfect.

“Yes, my master. It’s ready.”

He looked out the window as the stars began to blur into streaks, their ship now moving at lightspeed.

“And so am I.”

* * *

A din of machinery filled the air; crashes and hums, sparks from electrical systems rerouting power, the sounds of shouting instructions, laughing and singing along to the bassy beat emanating from a speaker somewhere just out of sight. The room, still a work in progress, should have been oppressive with the excess of scaffolding, but it stood in contrast to the bright walls and monumental windows that formed the perimeter of the room. 

“Greyson?” a gruff voice called out. “What the hell are you doing down here, this ain’t a shortcut, kid!”

A mop of dark hair visibly ducked behind a small shipping container, the apparent trespasser wincing hard at the sudden admonishment. 

“Yeah, I see you, Aidan Greyson. Come out and get your ass over here!”

Weighing his options, the teenager who had so quickly been called out sighed heavily, retreating from his hiding spot and waving sheepishly at the approaching Lasat. “Hey Grif, look I’m really sorry, I promise I was just passing through!’

Grif narrowed his green eyes at the boy, scratching idly at the overgrown beard on his face. “I don’t wanna hear it. You know it’s dangerous down here. Your mom would kill us if she found out you were sneaking around.” The Lasat man’s digitigrade leg twitched, the clawed foot at the end tapping rapidly as if punctuating his irritation. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Aidan bowed his head. “It won’t happen again.”

The tapping slowed to a stop, with Grif’s expression morphing from irritation, to sadness, to resignation. “You wanted to see what your old man was working on, right?”

Aidan perked up. “The magnetic shield generator?”

Chuckling, Grif gestured over his shoulder. “Afraid there isn’t much to see yet, hate to break it to you. We’re just setting up the housing for it.”

With a glance in the direction Grif was gesturing, Aidan deflated a bit. “Sorry, he just told me that it should be installed soon.”

“Yeah, well, all the heat is probably getting to him. We won’t be installing the generator until next week.” Grif shuddered. “Don’t know how he can stand it, freaking lava planet…”

Aidan wrinkled his nose. “He says it’s not so bad. Working on Mustafar makes coming home even better, you know? Or something like that.” 

“I’m sure, but still, with this-“ he gestured to his exposed arms which, just like the rest of his body, were covered in a short layer of lilac fur, “I think I’d melt.”

It was a familiar joke, but one that Aidan had grown to appreciate. Grif was an old friend of Aidan’s father who, unlike the elder Greyson, was reluctant to work anywhere besides their home planet of Jefrani, least of all the lava coated moon of Mustafar. 

“Anyways,” Grif sighed, “you should probably head back the way you came. Here, take this too, so I know you’ll go.” He fished into his pocket and retrieved a small handful of credits. “Go hit up the market, there should be some new vendors today.”

Aidan’s eyes widened. “Grif, you don’t have to-“

The Lasat grabbed Aidan’s hand, gently forcing the credits into his palm. “Just go. Get yourself some lunch and stay out of trouble. You do that and I promise not to rat you out, got it?”

The teenager responded with a short huff of laughter. “Sure thing, Grif. Want me to grab you something too?”

“Nah, now get on out of here, alright? We can get lunch together or something another time.”

With a gentle shove in the right direction, Grif led Aidan out of the worksite and on his way out. A few other workers shook their heads at the boy, but all had a wry smile accompanying the disapproving gesture. 

Past heavy machinery and more sparks, Aidan wound up at the exit in no time. He turned toward Grif, giving him a quick nod. “Thanks, Grif, I appreciate it.”

“Sure thing, kid. Just don’t make a habit out of it.”

Laughing, Aidan waved the Lasat off. “Sure thing!”

He quickly turned on his heel and, with bright halls ahead of him, he jogged away from the worksite.

* * *

Lefrani, one of two major gas giants that made up the Mustafar system. Gas giants, normally toxic and uninhabitable to any sort of life form, had, in some cases, become incredibly profitable planets to look into.

The other gas giant, Jestefad, was far too dangerous to inhabit. With swirling winds of noxious gas, even the upper atmosphere was too hazardous to attempt to explore.

That was where Lefrani was unique. Like a handful of other gas giants throughout the galaxy, Lefrani had a thin strip of atmosphere—just above the swirling clouds and just low enough to have enough nitrogen and oxygen to be inhabitable. The high pressure in the lower atmosphere created dense clouds of rare gases that were surprisingly useful in creating fuel for starships. Because of this, within a generation, Lefrani had gone from completely uninhabited to supporting a network of floating cities such as the one Aidan called home. 

Aidan quietly noted that Crey Station, named for the scientist who discovered the “Life Zone” on Lefrani, had become a bustling miniature metropolis by this point.

Taking his time toward the market on the upper levels, Aidan looked out through the oversized windows that made up the majority of the station’s walls. He shuddered to think what it would be like living on Lefrani without them; closed corridors with nothing to brighten them aside from artificial light? No thank you.

He breathed deeply, savoring the fresh air that hit his nostrils courtesy of the oxygen farms built into every hallway. Honestly, with everything Lefrani had going on, he found it difficult to imagine living anywhere else. 

A shiver overcame him as he passed by one of the vents that cycled cooler air in. Aidan pulled his blue jacket tighter around his cozy sweater. Maybe that was the one downside… blasting hot air was too stifling and overwhelmingly made the residents unhappy, so the station was kept relatively cold. Not too much of a problem, Aidan noted, it just meant he needed to wear layers when he went out. 

Familiar humming caught the boy’s attention, drawing him out of his quiet contemplation and toward the elevators just ahead. Picking up his walk to a quick jog, Aidan made his way over to the control panel to summon a lift to the upper levels.

Within a few seconds, the doors hissed open and Aidan stepped into the empty chamber. He punched in the combination code for the market and shipyard on the control panel, waiting patiently as the doors closed behind him and the lift slowly accelerated into life. The numbers whizzed by, with Aidan only distantly noting his residential floor passing by on his way upward.

The lift lurched ever so slightly as it began to decelerate, ultimately coming to a stop at the uppermost floor of the facility. A musical chime rang out and Aidan found himself faced with a small group of people attempting to board. He offered a few quick apologies as he pushed his way past the small mob and out into the marketplace. 

The open hangar served as a cluttered meeting ground for locals and foreigners alike. A variety of merchant ships both new and old always took up the majority of space in the large room. At the far end, a series of windows served not only to help illuminate the room but also to allow a breeze to blow in, keeping the hangar from getting overheated by the slightly overwhelming amount of people populating the same space.

Immediately, his nostrils were assaulted by a menagerie of smells both delicious and foreign. Various merchants were out in front of their tables and stalls, hocking their goods to anyone who made eye contact. Aidan knew by now to keep his eyes down whenever passing by, lest he be roped into buying a new power converter he didn’t need. 

A particularly alluring smell suddenly caught Aidan’s attention, drawing him away from the crowded path ahead of him in the hangar. He caught sight of a pair of surprisingly friendly looking Trandoshans serving up what appeared to be grilled meats on a bed of vegetables on some kind of bread wrap. The relatively elderly looking couple beckoned out to passers by in their hissing tongue. 

Immediately turning on his heel, Aidan began pushing past some of the other people huddled around a flashy display of odd curios from across the galaxy. He made it about half the way toward his destination when he heard a sudden, high-pitched ringing.

Instinctively, he looked around, fervently searching for the source. The ringing seemed to come from all around him, penetrating deep into his eardrums. Aidan’s hands flew up to cover his ears as the ringing began to change in frequency, the sound fluctuating like a pulse against his skull. His eyes scanned around as best they could, searching for an instrument, a speaker, anything. 

Wincing hard as a particularly large wave of sound washed over what felt like the entirety of his conscious mind, something caught Aidan’s attention. Through eyes almost fully screwed shut, the boy spotted a bright, brilliant light. The second he caught sight of it, things seemed to focus, the sound became directional and guided him like a compass, it pointed directly to whatever was glowing off in the distance. 

Legs leaden with sudden weariness, Aidan trudged his way toward the sound. While it did not decrease in volume, it did lessen in its volatility. The closer he got, the more relaxed he felt until he found himself standing directly in front of a wizened old man, sitting alone at his small stall. 

Aidan zeroed in on the source of the light, noting that it emanated from a small crystal that sat amongst a collection of oddly shaped stones and other rocks. 

The shopkeeper, who had been otherwise distracted with people watching, turned to appraise Aidan. “See something interesting there, son?”

The young man gestured to the glowing crystal. “Is that what’s making that sound?” He knew his voice was raised, but he couldn’t hear himself over the whistling otherwise. 

Tilting his grayed head to the side, the man wrinkled his brow. “I’m afraid I don’t…” He stood, following the finger with which Aidan was pointing. Dark eyes widened as he seemed to register something about the small gem. “Why don’t you pick it up? Give it a look.”

Shaking his head, Aidan was about to object to the lack of an answer. Just as he opened his mouth, however, his finger also touched the crystal. At once, the sound stopped along with the vibrant glow. Aidan scrambled to pick up the crystal, noting the brilliant way it shone in the light that filtered in through the windows in the hangar. “Wait, what happened? It stopped?”

The weathered hand of the shopkeeper extended. “May I?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” he mumbled, handing the small crystal over. “I haven’t bought it, I’m sorry.”

With a shrug and a small smile, the older man assuaged Aidan’s guilt. “It’s no matter. Though I must ask, what exactly was it that drew you to this particular gem? You said it was making a sound?”

Aidan nodded, opening and closing his mouth as he attempted to find the words to explain what he had just experienced. “It’s… like this thing was whistling? Humming maybe? It was so loud it was hurting my head and up until I touched it, it was glowing like crazy.” 

“That so…?” the old man mused, holding the crystal up to the light and squinting at it. “I wonder…” he hummed, setting the crystal down on the table. 

“What’s your name, son?”

“Uh, Aidan, sir. Aidan Greyson.”

The old man nodded, extending a leathery hand. “Call me Jor.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jor.” Aidan took the hand, shaking it carefully. “So, uh, what exactly is that thing? It looks like a rock or something, but it was definitely glowing. I’m sure of it.”

Jor chuckled a deep and bassy sound. “Well, I picked up that little trinket from a trip to Ilum a few years back… Ha, now that was a helluva a day. We had to fly in at lightspeed, nearly wrecked my ship to avoid that blockade when-“ he paused, looking immediately a bit sheepish. Aidan wondered how much of the content of that story was strictly legal.

“Anyway,” Jor continued after a moment, “that’s not as important as what this is. What you have here is genuine, grade-A Kyber.”

Aidan blinked. “Kyber? That sounds familiar, but…” 

In truth, it did not sound familiar. Aidan had no idea what the old man was talking about.  _ ‘I regret not paying enough attention during the geology unit.’ _

With another low chuckle, Jor ushered Aidan closer. “Kyber, the crystal that the Jedi of old used to power their laser swords.”

“But…” Aidan paused. “The Jedi are all gone, aren’t they?” 

Jor shrugged noncommittally. “So they say. I’m not convinced, though.”

Aidan frowned. In truth, there was very little to explain the sudden disappearance of the Jedi Order. From what he had learned in history class, the Jedi had been the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy for millennia. It had only been in the last century that the order had begun disappearing. 

Temples that had once been featured as places of reverence now stood abandoned on neutral planets throughout the Core and Rim worlds. Rumors of a dark force gathering in the fringes of Wild Space on the outer reaches of the Outer Rim seemed the most likely cause of the Jedi downfall, but nothing had ever been confirmed by either the Republic or the Imperium.

Lost in thought, Aidan realized he had been silent for a while. He looked up at Jor, who seemed to be studying the boy intently. 

“...And you say this was singing to you?” Jor asked, voice low enough that Aidan could just hear it.

“Singing might be generous, it was like an alarm going off.” 

The shopkeeper pursed his lips, nodding slowly. “I think… Well, it doesn’t matter what I think. Go on, keep it.”

Jor took Aidan’s hand and placed the crystal in his palm, closing the boy’s fingers around it. 

“What-I can’t afford this!” Aidan objected, trying to shove the crystal back toward Jor.

Stepping back and putting his hands in the air defensively, Jor shook his head. “No, no. It’s on the house. Far be it from me to keep it from you. If what you say is true, then that crystal belongs to you.”

“But-”

The old man’s laughter was booming. “Just take it, my boy. Please. Consider it a gift, for listening to this old man’s ramblings.”

Aidan frowned, looking between the crystal and the man. He couldn’t just accept this, it was too expensive! Probably?

“Besides,” Jor drawled, already walking back behind his stall, “it’s not like any Jedi are going to complain about you taking it. Enjoy it, kid.”

With that dismissal, Jor seemed to turn his attention to a new customer who was approaching the stall. 

The crystal, now apparently belonging to Aidan Greyson, was shoved into the boy’s pocket. There it would remain throughout the rest of the day as he wandered throughout the rest of the market. 

It remained as Aidan purchased that same meat wrap that had caught his attention earlier.

It remained as he made his way back home to the apartment he shared with his mother on one of the lower levels.

It remained as Aidan shared select details of his day with his mother(leaving out his trip to the magnetic shield generator or his encounter with Jor).

It remained until Aidan, decidedly tired after staying up and watching holo-tv with his mother, made his way back to his bedroom to change into sleep clothes for the evening.

The crystal, warm—though from its own energy or from spending the entire day in Aidan’s pocket, something the boy wasn’t sure about quite yet—and shimmering softly in the low light, was placed on the boy’s nightstand. 

As Aidan slid under the covers, he found himself staring at the crystal for what felt like hours, but was more likely only a few minutes until he fell asleep.\

* * *

Darth Xun’s eyes snapped open. Yellow, bloodshot irises glowing in the dark alighted on a star map that glowed faintly in front of her. The Mirialan woman stood from her cross-legged meditative position and reached for a communicator.

“Master?”

There was a beat of silence before a voice crackled to life on the other end of the communicator.

_ “Lady Xun, what is it?” _

Xun tapped on a sector of the star map, zooming in. She knew it had to have come from this sector… 

“Mustafar, my Master. I sensed a disturbance from the Mustafar sector.”

_ “...Odd that I have not sensed the same disturbance.” _

A test. Xun recognized the slightly prodding tone of voice. Her master was testing for weakness, for uncertainty.

“I was meditating, Master. In my meditation, I felt a disturbance in the Force coming from that sector. With your permission, I’d like to dispatch a small team of hunters to investigate.”

Another pause. Her master did love his theatrics.  _ “Very well. The Mustafar system… that is in Imperium space, is it not?” _

“Indeed it is, my Master.”

The Sith Lord hummed, his deep voice causing the communicator to crackle with static.  _ “Ensure we are not detected. It would not do for the Republic or the Imperium to become aware of our presence as of yet.” _

Xun smiled, she had passed the test. “It will be as you say, my Lord.”

With a click, Xun turned off her communicator. She glanced in the mirror, taking a moment to admire her appearance, smoothing out her violet hair and checking for any blemishes on her olive-green skin. Reaching out, an ornamented cylinder snapped to her hand.

“Time to hunt a Jedi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far and you want to join a community I've started where people can just chat about stories and art they like, then please consider joining my server. (We may or may not have a dedicated Star Wars section.)  
> Link to [the Cantina here!](https://discord.gg/UERwSpwNCv)


End file.
